


P.S. I love you

by MolestingMusic, Welcometotheemoclub



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, F/M, Former Lovers - Freeform, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolestingMusic/pseuds/MolestingMusic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcometotheemoclub/pseuds/Welcometotheemoclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank loves Gerard but the've been seperated for years. One day Frank decides to write Gerard a letter. What is going to happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Frank to Gerard

Dear Gerard,

I know we haven't talked in a while but there is something i have to tell you. I never stopped loving you and i don't think i ever will. You were my first and hopefully my last but i know that this wont happen, i know you finally found happyness in Lyn-z. But i have to tell you the truth. I miss you, i miss your smell, your little dances, i miss your smile, i miss your hugs, i miss your eyes, i miss the waking up next to you, i miss your aroma, i miss you loving me. I want you back but i know i can't have you now, it's too late to say sorry, i know i was a jerk. I don't know if this letter is an apology or a love confecion or and i miss you but what i know is that it's honest and from the heart.

Your former love,

Frank

P.S. I LOVE YOU


	2. Gerard's responce

Dear Frank,   
To be honest i was surprised and taken back by the letter you send me. I kept reading it again and again every night before i fell asleep trying to find the guts to write you back. And i did so... there goes nothing. I LOVE YOU. I never stopped loving you, you were my everything and i was stupid to keep a grunge that long. I miss you and i want to see you again, i want yo feel your warm breath on my naked skin. I want you make me feel the only way you know how. I want YOU. Please come back, you are my everything. Please forgive me. I want to meet you again even if just for once.  
Your for former love,   
Gerard  
P.S. I love you

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Gerard,  
I didn't expect that. I never expected a responce and definatelly not THAT responce. Since that that got cleared out i want to meet you, to see you and love you like before. I know that's just too much right now but i know that both of us can sneak out from our wives and our reality. I wanna live like we are young again and i want to feel like we can stop time again. I want YOU.  
Please i want you, i need you,you are my everything. I will be where we first met this sunday. I hope to see you there.  
 Your hopefully soon to be lover again,   
Frank  
    P.S. I love you

 


	4. See you there

Dear Frank,   
I will be there. I will be at that  small underground bar i first saw you, the place i fell in love with you the moment i saw you. I will be there for you and because i need a break from everything. My wife, my job and as much as it sickens me to say it even my daugher. I wanna relive those year when we didn't care about the money, about other people's opinions and the world. I wanna be at my happy place again, one more time, even if that means i will go back at my routine and my boring life again. All those wont matter as long as i know i has those few days with you, because those few days with you can fuel me to live on with my life forever.  
  
Your soon to be lover,  
   Gerard  
P.S. I love you

 


	5. Be mine?

A/N: this takes place after theyr weekend away

Dear Gerard,  
That was phenomenal, wasn't it? It was for me, i got to see you, feel you, admire you, make new memories. I got to love you and connect with you like i never had before. I already miss you and everything about that weekend. I miss waking up cuddled up on you after a long sleepless night. I miss staying up late with you talking and having sex. Oh god, the sex was so good just like when we first got together. Besides everything else you are like a drug, NO, you are my drug, once i get a small grip i want more. So, why stop it now, Gerard will you be my boyfriend again?  
  
Your hopefully soon to be boyfriend again,  
      Frank.  
P.S. I love you


	6. Be careful

Dear Frank,  
I feel like you can read my mind some times because i wanted to ask you the same thing. I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend, so i guess the answer to your question is yes. Yes, i will be your boyfriend but we will have to keep it a secret because i know that Lindsey and Jamia would both be heartbrocken and i am not ready to deal with that right now. And i think Lindsey didn't believe me when i said i was going in new jersey for work, so we have to be more careful next time and the time after that and after that and so on. Alao you are my drug too.  
Your boyfriend,  
Gerard  
P.S. I love you


	7. Run away

Dear Gerard,  
I will be careful as long as you exist and you are with me. Also while i was cleaning up my garage i found a box full of stuff from bullets era and i got kinda emotional. I found clothes and pictures. Pictures where we are happy and didn't have a care in the world. I wanna be like that again. I wanna be happy, i wanna be with you, i wanna live life without giving a damn what people think, but most importantly i wanna live a life with you by my side. Do you? If yes, pack your bags you know where to find me.  
Your boyfriend,  
Frank  
P.S. I love you

 


	8. I can't

Dear Frank,  
I am not coming, cause as much i love you i still have a family and a daughter behind and so do you. I can't sacrifice my relationship with my daughter so soon and like that and you shouldn't either, so i can't come but i still want to be with you. If you do wanna stay with me after that i can still come at our special place just for a few days. I still wanna be with you, i don't wanna finish this so fast, cause sneaking around is the most exciting thing in my life right now and knowing that at the end of the day i get to be with you makes it even better.  
Your hopefully still boyfriend,  
Gerard  
P.S. i love you


	9. You are right

Dear Gerard,  
You are right. I wasn't thinking right. You have taken me by storm, everything is happening so fast, i can't procces thing correct. We are finally together and i want that to last forever by any means.  
Don't you worry about us being still together because nothing can break us up now. I will be on our special place waiting for you to come, so we can be ourselves again. So we can be ourselves together one more, this time in person. I think jamia suspects something but i am not sure.  
Your still boyfriend,  
Frank  
P.S. i love you


	10. Is this the end?

Dear Frank,   
I am screwed, Lindsey found the letters and kicked me out. She said i am a bad influence and that i shouldn't be anywhere near bandit. I was crying my eyes out all night last night cause what she said is true. I am currently staying at Mickey's. I told him about us and he wasn't surprised at all, he said he knew that we would end up like this. Last night i lost my family and i am scared that i might loose you too, cause Lindsey might say what happened to the press and that means that my career is over just like your family and career will be if she talks. Do you still wanna be with the peeson that ruined your family and career?  
Please don't leave me,   
Gerard

P.S. i love you


	11. What just happened?

Dear Gerard,   
don't be scared, i talked to Jamia, she was shocked but felt that what i did was right because she she did something too. Lindsey wont say anything and she reacted the way she reacted because she was shocked. The reasond why Lindsey wont say anything is the same reason why Jamia didn't kick me out too. Gerard, our wives have been cheating on us.......with each other. I didn't believe it either untill she showed me pictures. They irony is overwhelming here. And you know i would never leave you.  
Your boyfriend,   
Frank  
P.S. i love you


	12. What do you say?

Dear Frank,  
What do you mean our wives are dating each other? And if this is true, how Lindsey dared to react that way and say those things? But since, everything is going our way, i want to ask you something. It's something important, do you want to move in with me?Do you want to live with me? We can live together and live with our children and be happy. No one is stoping us now. We can reunite the band too. We can be like we were before. What do you say?  
Your hopefully soon to be housemate and bandmate,   
Gerard  
P.S. i love you


	13. Crazy ideas

Dear Gerard,  
living with you and being happy used to be just a dream but now knowing that that dream can be reality is the greatest thing i could ever ask for. I hope this answers your question. I was thinking and i had an idea, something tottally ironic, what if Jamia and Lindsey bought a house next to us, so we can be close to our kids at all times. All jokes aside we have to prepare ourselves for what is yet to come. We are gonna have to tell the media and our fans sometime and when that hapens we will have a shit storm after us. And i had another crazy idea, what if we got the band back together?  
Your housemate,   
Frank  
P.S. i love you


	14. Game on

Dear Frank,  
I couldn't be happier with your answer. Your first idea might be a little ironic but is practical, smart and amazing and as of your second idea, i am down. What i did years ago to the band is unacceptable and i want to fix what i broke. And what i broke was more than a band and a fanbase it was family and as long as the other guys are fine with it, i can't wait to get back together. Now all we have to do is track the guys down and ask them to reform the band. I got Mikey, you got Ray and i will ask Mikey to ask Bob.  
Your bandmate,   
Gerard  
P.S. i love you


	15. Don't you dare

Dear Gerard,   
What the fuck?!?!?!?! Bob, seriously Bob, after what he did, after what he did to us. He hit on you and kissed you in front of me, and he did that cause he knew it would hurt me. He is the reason why we broke and the reason why we do all this. I will talk to Ray but don't you dare ask Mikey to talk to him cause if you do, forget me and everything we tryed so hard to rebuild this last few months. I might be a little paranoid about this but i don't want him anywhere near me or you or the band. Ok?   
Your angry boyfriend,  
Frank  
P.S. i love you


	16. That was unexpected

Dear Frank,  
You are right, i didn't know what i was thinking. Why on earth would this be a good idea? Please forgive me for suggesting this and we can find another drummer. I went to talk to Mikey and found Ray there, so i asked the both. They said yes and they were so happy about it. But like i said i found them together, but how i found them is the best part of the story. As you propably know i have keys to Mikey's house, so i went there, i didn't bother to knock or call him. I walked in and i saw them on the couch, with Ray on top Mikey doing stuff to each other. So don't worry about the media cause we wont face them alone when that time comes.  
Your surprised and sorry boyfriend,  
Gerard  
P.S. i love you


	17. Things are shaping up to be normal

Dear Gerard,   
you are forgiven and what did you saw Ray and Mikey doing? This has to be a joke, right? Oh god, i just remembered, one time i saw Ray coming out of Mikey's dressing room all swaety and trying to catch his breath and when i asked him what was going on, he said he and Mikey were working out, was that a lie? Also, today Lilly asked me why Jamia is searching for a house and why she is spending so much time with Lindsey. I think it's time to tell them. Anyway, about the band, we should start writing new music. Oh, and i think we should start searching for a house too.  
Your boyfriend,  
Frank  
P.S. i love you  



	18. Things are shaping up to be normal pt.2

Dear Frank,   
I didn't know Mikey and Ray were together for that long, but thank you for telling me, they have a lot of explaining to do. We really should start searching for a house but Lindsey told me that Jamia and her found a house and the house next to it is also being sold, so i think we should take a look at that one first. Now, about the kids, we should tell them imidiatelly, right now if it's possible. And as for the band, instead of writing new music we should release convecional weapons, it will save us time. I told Ray and Mikey about that and they though it was a wonderfull idea.  
Your boyfriend,  
Gerard  
P.S. i love you


	19. Emo hearts exploding

Dear Gerard,  
Jamia and i talked to our kids about everything and they were fine with it, but that's propably because they are too young to understand what divorce is. Regarding of the album, you are right we should release conventional weapon. Also, i saw the house you were talking about and it's amazing, we should make a down payment on it before someone else does. And i think we should release the album now without any warning and watch everyones emo heart explode and then watch them freak out when we tell them about frerard and rikey.  
The love of your life,  
Frank  
P.S. i love you


	20. I can't wait

Dear Frank,  
Consinder that the album has already been released and the down payment payed my love. Also, Lindsey and i talked to Bandit and she wasn't happy at first but when she realised that me and Lindsey are gonna live next to each other, and your kids are gonna live with us too she changed her mind. Now about those emo hurts exploding, i can't wait.   
Your boyfriend,  
Gerard  
P.S. i love you


	21. I was right

Dear Gerard,   
Holly shit!!!! The album has been selling like crazy and i was totally right about the whole emo hurts exploding thing. I think it's time to tell to the world about us. I talked to Mikey and Ray and they are ready too. What do you think?  
Your boyfriend,  
Frank  
P.S. i love you


	22. It's time

Dear Frank,   
You are right. It's time.  
Your boyfriend,  
Gerard   
P.S. i love you


	23. It's over

Dear Gerard,  
People's reaction is more positive that i though. Our troubles, our problems and our hiding is finally over, so in honor of that i wanna ask you something.  
Gerard Arthut Way will you please marry me?  
You hopefully soon to be fiancè,   
Frank  
P.S. i love you


	24. Yes

Dear Frank,  
YES!!!!! I WANT THAT MORE THAT ANYTHING IN THE WORLD.  
Your fiancè,   
Gerard  
P.S. i love you


End file.
